Origins: The Story of Katerina Petrova
by Jess818
Summary: Katerina Petrova: Selfish, Revengeful, Misunderstood. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bulgaria 1490

Katerina sat by the window, confined to her stuffy bedroom. She watched as Kosta, the stable boy prepared one of the horses to leave. The simple stable boy who had brought shame to the Petrova family.

When Katerina's father learned that she was pregnant with Kosta's child, Kosta was lucky that he was only exiled and not murdered for his offences.

Rosa, the Petrova family maid knocked on her door.

'You may enter' she said.

Rosa, a short, middle- aged woman with hard features that were once beautiful walked into the room. She had a tray of food in her hand.

'I brought you some food Katerina, also your mother wants to discuss what will happen to your child after she is born' Rosa said, slightly speaking quietly on the last few words.

Katerina looked at her belly and sighed, she knew the fate of her child would not be a good one. 'I will speak to my mother soon enough, you may leave.'

Rosa put the plate of food down on the table and left the room. Katerina continued to stare down as Kosta prepared to leave for Spain. He was a tall man with hair as dark as a raven's and ice blue eyes. He was almost god-like for a stable boy.

Looking at him now, she felt the same way she did for him the day she met him.

….

'_Well why do we does Alexei have to leave Papa? You know he's the only one apart from me who can tame Div!' Katerina shouted at her father. _

_Her father was being stubborn as always, never giving in to his daughter's pleas. 'You know why Katerina! He spoke out of line! I will not have such disrespect from someone I employ, and you watch your temper madam or I may lose mine with you! '_

_That was the way it was with Katerina's father. He always had to have the last word._

_She walked away sulkily, annoyed that her horse might not be treated properly. She would have to spend more time with Div if he was to be properly trained. She walked towards the stable; Alexei had already left. _

_She proceeded towards the brown horse and stroked his mane. Div was a beautiful stallion. He was named Div because he was always so fast and wild; exactly why Katerina chose him. _

_As she ran her fingers through his silky mane, she instantly felt him relax. He was the perfect horse for her and her and Alexei were the only ones who could calm him down. _

_She would sometimes speak to him, tell him all her secrets when she couldn't tell anyone else, and from the way he responded, it was like he could hear her._

_A man with a long stride that had a certain grace approached the house._

_Katerina's father had already seen him and opened the door to greet him and brief him on his duties. Their walks were the complete opposite. Katerina's father walked with tiny, mincing steps and his backed sometimes hunched over. The man walked with long, confident strides and had a good posture._

'_You must be Kosta, I received your reference earlier this week.' The father said, with a voice he was using to try and intimidate Kosta, yet he was unchanged. _

'_Yes sir, it was quite short notice.' He replied._

'_Well no worry. I understand you know why a replacement was needed in the first place?' He inquired._

'_Yes, I heard your previous employee spoke out of line.' He said._

'_He did. So you understand the behaviour I expect from my employees?' He asked._

'_I understand.'_

'_Good, now the stable is east of the courtyard, not too far away from the house. Your accommodation will be at the back of the stable where there is a small room. The mistress and I shall provide your food. It shall be left for you in the kitchen after my family and I have eaten dinner; you will eat with our maid, Rosa. The horses must be tended to each day, and they must occasionally be groomed. If any of my family has not taken a horse out to the woods in two days, this is expected from you; I don't want them to become lazy.'_

_Kosta took everything the father said in and replied surely 'I understand.'_

'_You should acquaint yourself with the horses then.'_

_He nodded and made his way towards the stable. _

_The duties were fairly simple. He had ridden many horses as he grew up and was very comfortable around them. _

_This was his first official job. Growing up, his mother owned a small farm. It wasn't a grand house however their where many acres of land around it. They lived fairly comfortably with a steady income from what grew on the farm. His father had left him and his mother after he was born._

_Until he was nineteen he lived and tended to the farm with his mother. Then the monster came and took her._

_Ever since, things where being taken away from him and he could not afford to get it back. He no longer could support himself and he had to start working._

_He approached a modest stable, quite like his own one from the farm and saw a large brown stallion being tended to by a woman._

'_That's one beautiful horse.' He said._

_She revealed her face from the side of the horse._

….

**A.N.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if the chapter was a little short; I'm not really used to writing long chapters. I think Katherine is a really interesting character and she has a story that should be told. I would like a little bit of feedback otherwise I don't know whether or not to continue with the story.**

**Jess x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katerina's eyes where fixed on the waiting horse outside in the courtyard that her room looked over. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

Kosta walked out of the stable with his few belongings hung over his shoulder. The realisation finally began to sink in for Katerina. This was the last time she would ever see her stable boy lover.

A surge of panic rose through Katerina and she dropped the cup she had been drinking from. The metal cup hit the floor with a clatter and the scarlet red wine spilled, staining the grey stone floor.

Every emotion that Katerina had put off feeling for the last few months rose to the surface and how she reacted was out of her hands. She acted purely on impulse.

'Kosta!' she screamed with all the might she could conjure. This was very unlike Katerina; she would never draw attention to such inappropriate behaviour.

He immediately turned towards her window with a surprised look fixed upon his face. Once Katerina was sure she had Kosta's attention, she bolted for the door.

Just as Katerina was about to reach for the door handle, she was beaten to it. 'What is all that noise in here?' Katerina's mother said as she opened the door.

Katerina's mother looked quite like Rosa. She had beautiful but aged features. She was a rather short woman unlike her two daughters who were both noticeably taller.

Katerina's urgency gave away her intentions to her mother who knew her all too well. 'Katerina don't!' she pleaded with a firm voice.

Katerina refused to back down. 'No Mama!' she pushed passed her and ran down the stone corridor to the winding stairs; barely taking notice of the uneven flooring. She raced out of the backdoor to the courtyard where Kosta stood with disbelief.

He wouldn't have thought Katerina would risk shaming herself now that a small crowd of passing travellers had been attracted to the scene by her screams.

She immediately rushed into his arms and he did not reject her. He also understood that they would never see each other again after that day.

Kosta soon figured Katerina's intention: to get him to stay. Her trying to take his bag of belongings from him gave her away.

'Katerina, I have to go..' he said though there was nothing he wanted to do less. Not now that they had fallen in love. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the built up emotions took their toll.

'Please, please stay. For me! For, for your child!' She struggled to form words through the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. She put her hand to her stomach as she mentioned their child.

Katerina's mother was standing in the door frame, watching them. She didn't make an attempt to break them up but she knew that Kosta would leave. It was inevitable.

'I am so sorry my love.' He whispered in her ear whilst running his fingers through her hair as he knew they were being watched. Trying to console her when it was he himself who needed to be consoled.

This would be the last time he could touch her, the last time he could kiss her and the last time he could breathe her sweet, intoxicating scent.

'It is better this way; we could never have been together.' He murmured.

'How is this better? How is any of this better? I have to be with you Kosta!' she pleaded as she sobbed, holding on to him like there was nothing else in the world.

He removed her from his embrace and put his hand on either side of her face. 'We will be together again my dear, I promise. I love you.' He said as he stared into her eyes pouring out his heart and soul to her. He placed chaste kisses on her cheeks and her forehead.

Katerina heard a booming laughter coming from inside the house and turned to the door where her mother stood.

'Papa' she whispered in fear, low enough for only her and Kosta to hear. She instantly became worried at the sound of his laughs.

She exchanged a glance with her mother whose face mirrored Katerina's. He approached Katerina's mother. 'Why are you standing here doing nothing?' He rudely asked. 'Ivan, no' she said as he turned to see Katarina in Kosta's arms.

Some simple boy had his hands all over _his _daughter.

'What are you doing! Are you whoring with him again?' he barked as he hastily walked towards them.

He gave Kosta a threatening glare as a sign for him to leave. Kosta placed one final kiss on Katerina's forehead and turned towards his horse reluctantly.

Katerina, understanding what was happening, refused to let him go. She fell to the floor and held on to his leg for dear life.

Katerina's father would not be shamed further; a small crowd of people were watching. 'Get off girl!' he roared as he struck the side of her face, forcing her off Kosta.

She cried out in pain, the pain from the blow and the pain from losing the man she loved. 'No!' Kosta shouted protectively as he bent down to help her.

'Don't.' Katerina's father said in a low, intimidating voice. Kosta looked at her once more and turned to mount the horse. He knew if he stayed it would only be worse for Katerina and their child.

She looked up to see the Kosta leaving with eyes red from crying.

'Are you mad stupid girl? Do you wish to shame us further?' he bellowed at Katerina. She refused to look at him and settled her vision on the ground.

He slapped her again, forcing her to look at him. She winced in pain. 'You are no daughter of mine. You are nothing more than whore and your child, nothing more than a bastard. I should have you thrown on the streets for this.' He left on that final word and walked towards the house.

Katerina remained there on the floor, nothing more than a worthless harlot. She struggled through her tears to face everything that had happened. It started to pour with rain but she did not even attempt to move.

After a few minutes Katerina's sister Violeta came to bring her inside knowing that she would stay out for hours if she did not.

'Katerina, come. You will fall ill if you stay out here!' she pleaded with her older sister. After many attempts of pulling her up, Violeta gave up her efforts.

Only her mother could comfort her. The lady braved the worsening rain and knelt beside her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. She let Katerina sob in her arms and shielded her from the rain, like a child.

'Come, my child' she said as she helped Katerina off the ground.

**A.N.**

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon and it will be a flashback scene. Please review if there is anything you would like to see in the story, I am very open to opinion. I am also working on a D/OC story which will be posted soon.**

**Jess x**


End file.
